Amy Jones
character details Amy was your typical bright, laughing girl with her whole life ahead of her. Born under the Nevada sun, she spent her time helping her Mom and Dad out while going to school and payin her dues. A part time job here and there along with her college work seemed to satisfy her even while she was insanely curious about the shop at which her dad had managed to find work. The time she'd managed to spend there had given her a sense of the outlaw life but as a “good girl” her parents made sure thats all she had. A taste. They wanted more for their precious daughter than just a life as some bikers toy or old lady, no matter how “nice” most of them might seem. Sharon especially as she really disliked the biker lifestyle and she didn't want her daughter to be influenced by it. As any young woman does in the heat of the desert, her clothing tended to run to short shorts and thank tops during the summer and jeans and hoodies during the winter. If she had a reason to dress up, she'd take it but she didn't go out of her way to put on the ritz. Currently, Amy is the complete opposite of what she was. After living through hell for the last four months, shes convinced that shes nothing and not worth even the smallest kindness. So far under the toes of the men who repeatedly raped and beat her, the young woman has a suicidal bent that may see the end of her yet. Being kept chained up like an animal will do that to a person's soul and only time will tell if the trauma done to her mind can be healed enough to let her function on a human level. And maybe the help of the man responsible for rescuing her from her hell even though part of her hates him for not just letting her kill herself. HISTORY Amy Jones was born the only child of Steve and Sharon Jones in Yorkshire, England right before the family's immigration to Oakland, California. After arriving in the states, Steve found himself work at an automotive factory where he was able to work regular hours and still be home in time to tinker with his own toys. Only, after awhile, it grew apparent that the neighborhood was going to rot so he packed up his family and headed east on the advice of a friend he'd met during his tenure at the factory. The other man was setting up shop in a place called Reno and offered the Englishman a job if he wanted to take a chance and come out. So, Steve took Sharon and Amy and found himself in the middle of a bustling city with many possibilities. Or so it seemed at the time. A few years past and Amy grew from a toddler to a teen and then into a young woman before Steve or Sharon really knew what had happened. Working a dead end job that he'd hoped would be more, Steve did his best to provide for his family while his wife took odd jobs here and there to fill in the blanks. For the most part, they were a happy family and there was nothing the mechanic wouldn't do to provide for their happiness. Amy graduated at the top of her class and she looked to have a bright future ahead of her and it seemed as if the American dream might just come true for one of them. And then things started to go south. The shop that Steve had worked in for fifteen years went belly up and he was laid off without pay. Fearful of not being able to pay the bills, the now older gentleman began to scour the city for work but found the only place willing to hire him was a garage run by a biker club by the name of The Sons Of Anarchy. A bit of a Harley enthusiast himself, Steve figured he'd give it a shot and soon found himself working along side of the brothers. With the family like atmosphere around the place, it only seemed natural to introduce his wife and daughter to the club. Amy soon found herself drawn to the lot whenever she could find a spare moment and sneak away from her mothers watch. Typical in her young nature, she enjoyed flirting around with a few of the mechanics and found herself entranced by the dangerous looking bikers that came and went. Something her dad was quick to note and try to nip in the butt . Girls will be girls, however and what was a little innocent crush, right? Then, hell on earth began. One night after helping her mother pick up groceries, Amy and Sharon found themselves grabbed out of the parking lot and tossed into an old van. Scared out of their minds, their torment was just beginning though as the men brutally beat and then murdered her mother right in front of her, stating the same would happen to her if she didn't keep her mouth shut and do exactly what they told her to do. Call her crazy but she tried. Oh how she tried to do exactly what they told her. The memory of her mothers gruesome death was never far from her mind and it was now a matter of surviving. Her introduction to Beau Jackson seemed to give her hope as he seemed to be different from the men who'd taken them. Small gestures of kindness had her being lured into a web of sadistic lies that she never saw coming. Naive in a real sense as to the depth of evil men were capable of, Amy was pulled in by his charming manner and eventually, willing to do anything for a scrap of his "affection". Then, Beau switched maneuvers and used the very things he put her up to against her. Confused and lost at this point, the young woman found herself once more at the mercy of depraved men as they continued to force upon her the belief that she was filth and the devil's spawn. Then, all hope faded when Beau presented her as a "gift" to his Lt. Stevens and left her bitterly rejected from the only sense of security she'd had since the kidnapping. Stephens resumed the "training" Jackson had started and went even further. Men she didn't know took turns at her body and left her for days on end chained like an animal while crystal meth was introduced to her system by way of food and water. Before she even could compute what was happening, her world had reached new levels of hell. People she didn't know were lead into her room to see the "Devil woman" and she supposed in her saner moments that she resembled one with the way the drugs made her feel. Eventually, the words that were pounded into her day and night were the only truth she knew and everything before her captivity forgotten. Death began to look like a welcome thing and she began to seek it out in whatever manner she could. Food and water were the first start of her little rebellion but it didnt' last long. When she wouldn't eat or drink in an attempt to kill herself that way, they'd hold her nose closed so she couldn't breath until she opened her jaw and then shove it down her throat. If she dared to try to throw it up? Yes, well, that was even worse. Eventually, all sense of time and place faded and she was simply the filthy animal they called her. Something not worth their notice other than to spit upon. Something to be reviled in the lowest sense. Then, the thing she'd come least to expect happened. From out of nowhere, a ghost of what seemed like the distant past appeared and told her that everything was going to be all right. It seemed so surreal that for a moment, she couldn't take it in. Cole Walker was there and he was saving her. Only, she found she didn't want to be saved. Not any longer. It was to late. The only true mercy he could give her would be the peace she'd receive in death. With that in mind, she grabbed the blade and spun it to her middle, wanting it all to end at any cost. When her attempts were stopped by the biker, bleak emptiness once more invaded and she let herself go into the darkness, hoping it would be the final time. SIX MONTHS IN THE REARVIEW MIRROR Category:Characters